


jk制服

by marmot



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot





	jk制服

凛月耐心地坐在床边等他在里面折腾了很久。轻薄衣服摩擦的声音使他心痒难耐，但他最不缺的就是耐心，多久他都愿意等。

门把终于转了。他看到真绪穿着棕色格子的女子制服，腿部线条纤细流畅，双手不自然地在身前交叉。他稍长的头发随意地披散着，平添一丝阴柔感。他不敢直视凛月的眼神，小声嘟哝着：“很奇怪吧……男生穿女装什么的，果然还是……”

半晌，他都没听到凛月的回答，这让他担心地抬头看凛月，发现他捂住了鼻子。他吓了一跳，径直走到他面前：“凛月，怎么了？”

“没、我没事。”凛月实在不好意思说自己刚才一瞬间气血上涌，流了鼻血，这实在有损他颜面，要是让爱操心的真绪知道了说不定今晚就做不成了，他站起身，“我去趟洗手间。”

这回轮到真绪坐在床上忐忑不安地等，一边胡乱地想着。凛月没事吧？该不会突然不舒服了？还是说自己这身实在太过违和，他不能接受？果然还是正常地做会比较好吧……

过了一会凛月没事人似的回来了，他坐在真绪旁边，确认自己不会流鼻血或者出现什么节外生枝的情况，看着真绪说：“那就开始了哦？”

真绪有些脸红，主动搂住凛月的脖颈，将自己贴上去。两人开始接吻，凛月用唇轻轻吮吸着他的舌，而后将自己的贴上，往里扫过他敏感的软腭。真绪感受到自己的腰被搂住，一只手伸进衣服里抚摸他的腰线和脊背。他的呼吸更急喘了些，下身开始抬头。凛月也难得有些紧张，但他感觉到真绪比他更紧张，于是游刃有余地用另一只手掀开短短的裙摆，往真绪的下身探去。

嗯？这个形状……是女式三角裤吧？ま～くん还真够注意细节的，怪不得刚才在里面那么久。他把真绪压在床上。床垫是他前段时间选的，比一般的床垫软很多，睡起来特别舒服。他将真绪的下身从女式内裤中解放出来，一只手服侍着它，另一只手轻轻揉搓早已涨起的囊袋。真绪发出一声呻吟，声音诱得他自己都吓一跳。

“ま～くん这么喜欢我这样做吗……”

“嗯……不止这样。”

凛月露出了一个玩味的表情：“还有呢？”

真绪一边被凛月抚摸下身的动作舒服得颤抖，一边回答他：“做了这么多次，还用我说吗，就是……”

“ま～くん不说出来，我可不会做的哦？”凛月突然停下手上的动作。

“哈，我就不信你不想进来。”真绪忽然有些强势地把他压在身下，坐在他的腰上看着凛月戏谑的表情，“不然我也不会换这身衣服给你看……唔！”

他突然抖了一下，有两只手顺着大腿根往上摸，一边慢慢抚摸着他腿根敏感的皮肤，一边扯下他的内裤，下一秒这层轻薄的布料被扯开，堪堪挂在他的腿间。一只手继续抚摸着前端，另一只伸进他的后穴，发现里面是湿滑的，这让凛月勾起了微笑。莫名的羞耻感和下身的触感让真绪的脸更红了，腿也被凛月的手刺激得跪坐不住，但他还是坚持着，两手撑在凛月腰间的床单上拽紧。

“进、进来吧……凛月，刚才在里面简单准备了一下，你可以直接……”

“ま～くん还真是好迫不及待诶。既然如此，我就恭敬不如从命了哦？”

他将自己早已挺立的欲望完全进入到那个给两人都带来极致快感的秘密之处，双手扶住恋人手感极好的臀，待他适应之后开始一下一下地抽插，一边揉捏着手上的臀肉，让身上的人颤抖不已。制服裙贴在他的手背上滑动，真绪胸前的领结随着上下的动作摇晃，衬衫下摆乱七八糟的，裙子更是变得凌乱不堪。而且，真是可爱到令人想犯罪的表情啊……真绪皱着眉头，轻咬着下唇小声闷哼，碧绿的眼眸蒙上一层薄雾，像最名贵的祖母绿裹了一层半透明的纱。凛月追着他不敢直视自己而四处乱瞟的眼神：“ま～くん，好好看着我。”

他转过来看凛月，看到他的红眸里带着笑意与爱，像是要把自己整个包裹的表情——明明现在的状况是自己包裹着他，怎么自己会产生这种感觉。他像是被凛月的表情吸引了，放开其中一只拽着床单的手，扶着凛月的下巴，倾身吻了上去。他们在唇舌交缠中达到最后的高潮。

 

他们躺在床上，凛月拽着制服裙的裙摆。

“下次把水手服、护士装、婚纱和空乘装都尝试一遍吧。最重要的是女仆装，一定要试一试，ま～くん♪”

“绝对不要！”

真绪气鼓鼓地翻了个身，凛月伸手圈住他的腰，小声说：“我已经买好在运来的路上了，按你的尺寸来的，不穿浪费。”


End file.
